prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Agatha Warren (character)
|attempted = Sara Tancredi |indirect = Michael Scofield |actor(s) = Alicia Lagano }} Agatha Warren was the "daughter" of Daddy and her wife. She has "2 sisters". Agatha was part of Daddy's gang, but tried to kill Sara Tancredi. During her attempt kill Sara, Gretchen Morgan killed Agatha - Sara and Gretchen then worked together on a plan to break out of prison. Family *Daddy - "Father" *Daddy's wife - "Mother" *Daddy's first "daughter" - "Sister" *Daddy's second "daughter" - "Sister" Biography Background At some point in her life, she committed a crime and was brought to Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. Agatha then became part of Daddy's gang. She saw the inmate, Daddy as "her father" and her girlfriend as "her mother". She also got two "sisters", whose names weren't revealed Prison Break - The Final Break Agatha was seen with Daddy's gang and met Sara Tancredi, who was on the bed. Sara said she didn't want to be part of their gang. Later, Sara was attacked by Blonde, Hucks and other guards and Sara then asked the gang to be part of it. Agatha was there with "her sisters" and Daddy made her part of the gang. Later Sara did met Daddy's wife, Agatha and "her sisters", and Skittlez was there also. When Sara was alone, Agatha came out of nothing. Sara was scared and Gretchen Morgan did helped and trapped her to wall, killing her. Post-Death When she was dead, Daddy's gang looked at Gretchen and Sara. Sara did came back to Daddy and her gang. Sara apoligized her, while Gretchen was flirting with Cowler. Sara then did pusht Daddy to Skittlez, who taked her by her throat. This was a part of the escape plan. Sara and Gretchen then did run away in the kitchens, but the blonde guard couldn't find them. Gretchen was later seen during the escape and was taken away. Sara then did met Michael in the church. Later, Michael used electricity to kill himself and Sara escaped. Appearances *Prison Break: The Final Break Etymology *Agatha means "good"or "honorable"Meaning of Agatha. *Warren does mean "land aside of breeding game"Meaning of Warren. Trivia *Agatha Warren has been named after the producer of Prison Break, Agatha Warren. *Her death gave Sara and Gretchen a reason to escape from prison. Sara apologized and then attacked Daddy who felt at Skittlez. During the rush, Sara and Gretchen escaped, but Gretchen was captured. *She is actually the last known death in the series, since Michael's death was already seen on a stone in Killing Your Number. **She's also the last known character who didn't died like a main character. *She's the only female gay character to be killed during the series, until Claire in "I Smell Emmy in Breakout Kings Season 2. *She could have a relationship with the brown hair girl or the other girl, since they were both young. *Agatha Warren was the second person who tried to kill Sara Tancredi during Prison Break: The Final Break. The first one was Gretchen Morgan. Ironically enough, Agatha was killed by Gretchen. **Gretchen also did put the drugs in the cell of Daddy, which caused her to be brought to the SHU. Agatha thought Sara was responsible for it. *Daddy wasn't there when Agatha was killed. *During the time that Daddy heard from Agatha's death, her full name was revealed on-screen during the 2nd part, when Blonde said to Daddy that Agatha Warren died. *Agatha Warren is the last female who died while being killed by a Prison Break character until T-Bag killed Lorraine. **However, when T-Bag killed Lorraine, he was a Breakout Kings character. *Agatha had a stunt-double doing her role before the characters' death. *Agatha is the only known Prison Break character to die, since Michael Scofield's death was off-screen. **Ironically, Agatha who died in 2005 appeared in the first part of the Final Break appeared at the same time as Michael in Killing Your Number, the episode which revealed Michael's death. This meaning that Agatha who died before Michael is the last known death, and not Michael. *Agatha is the only kill by Gretchen in a prison. Notes and references See also *Gretchen Morgan/Kills *Daddy's gang Category:Characters Category:Characters of unknown sentences Category:Characters with unknown crimes Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Gretchen Morgan Category:Killed in Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility Category:LGBT characters Category:Scylla deaths Category:Season 4 characters